La mort de Yuya
by Pouki26
Summary: Et si le dragon de Shinrei avait transpercé le cœur de Yuya ? Quelle serait la réaction de Kyo ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Je vous présente ma troisième fiction qui sera un simple oneshot. Ça se passe au moment du combat contre Shinrei, quand Kyo ne parvient plus à se lever et qu'il voit sa planche à pain sur le point de mourir.**_

_** J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps, et je vous la fait donc partager.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai tenté d'améliorer mon écriture, mais pas facile quand on débute. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Pendant qu'Akira, Sasuke et Tigre étaient prit au piège sous les coups répétés et acharnés de Shinrei, Yuya dans les bras de Bonten était à l'agonie. Le dragon était déchainé et semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. En effet de grosses cloques et bulles clapotaient en faisant de drôles de bruit, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche et sa respiration se faisant haletante.

_Bonten_:-Hé ! Yuya tiens bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. On va l'avoir, je vais nous débarrasser de ce type alors tiens bon.

_Yuya_ :-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle toussa crachant du sang. Kyo qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, gravement blessé ne pouvant se relever, observait la scène d'agonie de cette fille, l'angoisse se lisant dans son regard rouge. Il était terrifié et ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Yuya tourna la tête vers lui les yeux embués de larmes, lui sourit et lui dit merci. Puis s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Bonten qui la suppliait de tenir le coup.

Suite aux dernières paroles et au dernier regard de Yuya, Kyo semblait perdu, déboussolé, et surtout il tremblait de rage. Il repensa à tous ces moments passés avec elle et ne pouvait accepter une telle situation. Non ! Yuya ne pouvait pas mourir.

Kyo :- Planche à pain je te sauverai.

Alors surpassant la douleur il se remit debout hurlant de haine et de rage.

Kyo :-Shinrei ! Tu vas payer. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Je vais te tuer.

Shinrei :-Yeux de démon, tu ne peux pas me vaincre dans ton état. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille et de regarder cette fille mourir. Il est trop tard d'ailleurs. Regarde ! Le dragon va sortir en déchiquetant son cœur dans quelques secondes.

Quoi ? Tous se retournèrent vers Yuya ne comprenant pas. Il avait pourtant bien dit il y a peu qu'elle avait encore plusieurs minutes à vivre, alors pourquoi ?

Kyo s'en se préoccuper des paroles de Shinrei, lui lança l'un des quatre grands coups secrets du vent divin obscur, le tigre blanc Byakko qu'il reçut de plein fouet.

Kyo :-Alors Shinrei, satisfait de ce coup ? Je te l'ai dis tu vas mourir.

Shinrei :-Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne suis pas encore mort. Mais c'est fini. Kyo tu as perdu le défi.

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, Yuya se mit à se tordre de douleur hurlant dans les bras de Bonten. Son corps était secoué de spasmes lui arrachant à chaque mouvement un cri de véritable torture, et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse brusquement de bouger.

Bonten :-Non Yuya ! Shinrei qu'as-tu fait ? Arrête ça tout de suite. Kyo c'est la fin, il faut se dépêcher.

Shinrei :-Vous avez perdu. Le dragon est en train de la dévorer de l'intérieur, c'est finit pour elle.

Tous se précipitaient sur lui pour tenter de lui donner le coup de grâce, mais un cri d'horreur les stoppa glaçant leurs veines. Kyo se retourna instantanément sur la provenance du bruit et vit un minuscule dragon sortir de la poitrine de Yuya. Bonten le saisit dans sa main l'écrasant comme un rien. Akira, Tigre, Sasuke et même Kyo arrivèrent près d'elle glacés d'effroi.

Un trou apparaissait au niveau de sa poitrine d'où une abondante quantité de sang s'échappait ruisselant sur son corps. Son visage humide de larmes leur brisa le cœur. Cependant elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux les plantant dans ceux de Kyo qui étaient figés de terreur, d'angoisse et de culpabilité.

Yuya :-Arrgh ! M…Merci à tous…Kyo…pardon…Je t'ai….Adieu.

Alors ses yeux se refermèrent doucement laissant couler une dernière larme.

Tigre Rouge se jeta à terre hurlant le nom de celle qu'il aimait pleurant à chaudes larmes. Akira serra les dents injuriant son ennemi. Bonten déposa le corps de Yuya aux pieds de tous et se leva bien décidé à faire payer à Shinrei sa mort. Quant à Kyo il restait paralysé, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du corps ensanglanté de la chasseuse de prime.

Il serra les dents si fort que du sang s'échappa de sa bouche ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et son corps tremblait de pulsions meurtrières. Une puissante aura se dégagea alors de lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant à ses compagnons la mort de Yuya. Tous se tournèrent vers Kyo et sentirent leurs sens se figés de peur quand celui-ci hurla tel une bête enragée.

Akira :-C'est le réveil du démon.

Tigre :-Quoi ?

Bonten :-Kyo est très énervé…

Une atmosphère glaciale les enveloppa tous. A présent Kyo ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un humain. Il se retourna alors lentement vers la source de leur malheur et commença à marcher vers lui.

Kyo :-SHINREI ! TA MORT NE SERA PAS DOUCE !

Kyo avait hurlé ces mots et Shinrei se sentit soudain submergé par la peur devant un tel démon.

Kyo :-Comment as-tu pu ? Tu vas souffrir comme tu as fais souffrir cette fille. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à elle. Prépare-toi à subir les foudres de l'enfer.

Les yeux plus rouges que jamais, les cheveux qui se hérissaient, une aura en constante augmentation, Kyo ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses blessures. Il était en pleine possession de ses moyens prêt à tuer n'importe qui sans aucune pitié. Shinrei se préparait à affronter son terrible adversaire. N'attendant pas que celui s'approche davantage il lui envoya sept dragons d'eau que Kyo fit disparaître d'un geste de la main sans cesser d'avancer.

Shinrei :-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu étais à l'agonie il y a quelques instants.

Kyo :-C'est la différence de force qui existe entre toi et moi. Une force que jamais tu n'égaleras. Même dans un million d'années. Si tu as compris il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir et regretter tes pêchers en enfer. Adieu Shinrei.

Tel le diable en personne Kyo fonça sur Shinrei, l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'assomma d'un grand coup de tête.

Sans le lâcher il planta ses yeux meurtriers dans ceux de Shinrei lui inspirant ainsi la crainte, et espérant graver au plus profond de son âme le souvenir éternel de sa fureur.

Malgré sa force ce dernier ne pouvait échapper à l'emprise de Kyo. Comment cet homme avait-il pu devenir si fort alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir? Etait-ce pour venger cette fille? Ou simplement pour obtenir le titre du plus fort?

Shinrei n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, Kyo lui transperça l'épaule de son sabre et l'envoya s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin dans un grand fracas de roches.

Akira, Bonten, et Sasuke crièrent leur admiration. Ils étaient restés près de Yuya pour protéger son corps des projectiles envoyés par le combat. Tigre quant à lui pleurait toujours penchait sur elle.

Shinrei tentait de se relever tenant son épaule blessée crachant du sang.

Shinrei:-Arg! Comment est-ce possible? Je ne peux pas perdre face à l'enfant démon. Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre contre un traitre.

Ses yeux reflétaient désormais la peur et le doute. Regrettait-il de s'en être prit à cette fille? Mais les regrets et les remords n'y changeraient rien. Il avait réveillé le tueur sanguinaire qui dormait au plus profond de Kyo et allait le payer de sa vie.

Kyo:-Shinrei ! Tu es trop faible.

Le démon était déjà près de lui l'assenant de coups de pieds et de poings dans l'estomac et la tête. Jamais Kyo n'avait combattu comme ça auparavant, mais sa rage était telle qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Pour Yuya, pour la venger il était prêt à n'importe quoi, même si ce n'importe quoi signifiait se battre de manière déraisonnée qui ne ressemblait pas un samurai. Sa fierté n'existait plus, la réalité n'existait plus. Il voulait seulement frapper et tuer. Même ses amis n'en revenaient pas.

Shinrei ne parvenait pas à éviter les coups et finit par s'écrouler. C'était terminé pour lui, personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Kyo:-Je t'avais bien dis que ta mort ne serait pas douce, mais cette fois ta vie arrive à terme. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à te montrer un autre des quatre coups divins obscur, tu ne le mérites pas. Je vais te trancher comme un vulgaire minable que tu es. Les faibles n'ont qu'à mourir. MEUUURRS !

D'un puissant coup de sabre Kyo découpa le corps de Shinrei en deux et planta son tenro dans sa tête.

L'ennemi était vaincu, mais le démon ne semblait pas satisfait. La fureur continuait de le consumer. Avoir battu Shinrei si facilement ne l'enchantait pas.

Les autres le regardaient sans comprendre, à la fois admiratifs et terrifiés.

Sasuke:-Que se passe t-il avec Kyo aux yeux de démon? Pourquoi ne bouge t-il plus?

Akira:-Bien qu'il est tué Shinrei, il semblerait que Kyo ne parvienne pas à se calmer. Il dégage toujours autant d'énergie et son aura ne semble pas faiblir.

Bonten:-C'est parce que Kyo n'accepte pas la mort de Yuya. La culpabilité le ronge et son sang de démon bouille en lui. S'approcher de lui maintenant serait du suicide.

Sasuke:-Il a tué son ennemi si facilement! Alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes il pouvait à peine bouger. C'est impressionnant!

Bonten:-Oui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans son corps il est parvenu à faire ressurgir sa force d'antan. La mort de Yuya en a été le déclencheur. Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

Tigre qui était toujours penché sur le corps de Yuya se releva.

Tigre:-Peu importe qu'il est gagné ou non. Yuya est morte. Elle ne reviendra plus jamais…Pourquoi une telle chose est arrivée? Pourquoi? Elle qui était si gentille, si douce, si courageuse, si forte. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sort. Je me maudis d'être si faible. Je n'étais pas digne d'elle. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'était.

Ils regardèrent Tigre sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien dire. Il avait tout simplement raison. Yuya avait été leur lien depuis le début, une jeune fille fraiche, pétillante et innocente. Et sa rencontre avec Kyo lui avait été fatale.

Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées repensant à la manière dont ils avaient rencontré la chasseuse de prime et au soutien qu'elle leur avait apporté, quand une violente explosion retentit derrière eux.

Expulsant le trop plein de fureur qui le dominait, Kyo avait tout détruit autour de lui réduisant tout en poussière. Il hurlait à plein poumons serrant son sabre si fort qu'il aurait pu le briser.

Il se tourna enfin vers ses compagnons d'armes et alla à leur rencontre. Tous l'observaient ne sachant réellement quoi penser. Kyo était-il redevenu lui-même? Venait-il les tuer pour satisfaire son besoin de tueur car il avait la perdu la raison?

Il arriva près de ses amis les yeux encore pleins de colère et passa devant eux sans un regard. Il se pencha sur le corps de Yuya qu'il prit dans ses bras et resta un long moment à regarder son visage. Ce doux et joli visage qui avait exprimé tant d'émotions, passant de la tristesse à la joie en un instant. Il ne la verrait plus jamais pleurer, ni sourire de ce fameux sourire qu'il aimait tant sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer.

Il s'était attaché à cette fille bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En était-il arrivé au point d'en être tombé amoureux ? Surement. Son attachement pour elle l'avait conduit à se surpasser à chaque instant repoussant toujours plus loin ses limites.

Il avait été prêt à mourir pour la sauver, mais avait échoué lamentablement. Il se maudissait tellement. Il avait vaincu Shinrei, mais à quel prix?

Tigre s'approcha de Kyo le corps encore secoué de sanglots.

Tigre:-Kyo ! Yuya ne reviendra plus. Comment avons-nous pu laisser une telle chose arrivée? Si je pouvais donner ma vie en échange de la sienne je le ferai sans hésiter. Pourquoi Yuya? Pourquoi elle bon sang? Les mibu vont me le payer.

Tigre Rouge cria une fois de plus le prénom de sa bien-aimée ce qui blessa le cœur de Kyo. Son aura et sa fureur avait disparu faisant place à une douloureuse tristesse. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel déchirement.

Lui le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon qui se pensait au-dessus de tout, qui n'avait jamais ressentit de pitié, ni compassion, ni amour, ni détresse, était en ce moment même la proie d'une terrible souffrance qui déchirait son cœur.

Il s'éloigna du petit groupe, Yuya dans ses bras. La blessure qui avait été causé par le dragon était cachée, recouvert par le kimono, et le sang en grande partie épongé par les bons soins de Tigre qui n'avait supporté de la voir ainsi.

Kyo serra le petit corps contre lui ramenant la tête de Yuya dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne pouvait se résigner à accepter sa mort. Suffisamment loin des autres il s'arrêta un instant, leva le visage de Yuya vers le sien et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser d'adieu.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été plus gentil avec elle? Pourquoi s'était-il toujours comporté de manière froide, distante et arrogante? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais montré qu'elle comptait pour lui?

Juste avant de s'éteindre Yuya lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Même si elle n'avait pu prononcer ces deux petits mots jusqu'au bout le message était passé, Kyo l'avait comprit. Et à cet instant précis il souhaitait mourir. Mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Mourir en échange de sa vie.

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui le démon n'avait connu de telles émotions. Si seulement il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il serait à l'heure actuelle toujours l'homme d'autrefois, et elle serait encore en vie. Mais tout ceci était probablement le destin. Son destin.

Une fois de plus, il serra les dents très fort, sentant une nouvelle pulsion meurtrière monter en lui.

Non! Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il rendrait la vie à Yuya quoiqu'il arrive. L'ex roi rouge en avait le pouvoir. Il arriverait jusqu'à lui, le vaincrait et l'obligerait à rendre la vie à celle qu'il aimait.

Car oui Kyo en était maintenant convaincu, il aimait cette fille et avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Besoin d'elle pour rester humain, pour rester lui-même. Et rien n'y personne ne pourrait la remplacer.

Son choix étant fait il sentit alors l'espoir de nouveau l'envahir. S'il n'avait pu empêcher le dragon de déchiqueter son cœur il parviendrait cependant à la ramener à la vie. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de la belle et se décida à faire part de la nouvelle à ses compagnons qui acceptèrent la proposition sans hésiter.

Maintenant que leur décision était prise il ne restait plus qu'à arriver jusqu'à l'ex roi rouge. Ils sauveraient Yuya et pourraient à nouveau tous rire et faire les fous ensemble. Quant à Kyo il ferait probablement plus que rire avec la jolie chasseuse de prime. Il rattraperait le temps perdu, il s'en fit la promesse.

C'est donc sur un nouvel espoir que ces samouraïs prirent le chemin de tous les dangers, non seulement pour retrouver le corps de Kyo et vaincre l'ex roi rouge, mais aussi et surtout pour rendre la vie à Yuya leur précieux lien.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Pas trop déçu, triste? J'attends vos impressions^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou, je n'avais pas prévu de mettre une suite à ce oneshot, mais je viens de céder. Alors merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews et voici la fin de ma fic.**_

* * *

Après de nombreux combats où tous furent gravement blessés frôlant la mort à chaque instant que Kyo se soit confronté à Kyoshiro réussissant par la même occasion à récupérer son corps, nos valeureux héros se retrouvaient face à l'ex-roi rouge.

Yuya laissé aux bons soins d'Akari après que celle-ci soit apparue était également présente. Sa blessure avait disparue laissant un corps indemne. Cependant la vie qui avait quitté cette jolie blonde allait être l'enjeu de cette terrible bataille à venir. Kyo se battrait jusqu'au bout, de toute ses forces, de toute son âme. Rien ne l'empêcherait de vaincre. Même s'il devait y laisser la vie il ramènerait Yuya parmi les vivants.

Kyo et la bande pénétrèrent dans la tour rouge où les attendaient leur hôte.

Roi rouge :-Kyo je suis ravi que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici, mais toi et tes amis ne parviendraient pas à me vaincre. Je peux vous battre sans avoir à quitter mon trône.

Kyo :-Ordure, ne nous sous estime pas trop. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fais et quand je t'aurais vaincu tu t'agenouilleras devant moi. Allez lève-toi! Je vais te dépecer pour de bon!

Roi rouge :-Tu crois donc pouvoir me tuer? Et cette fille que ce grand costaud tient dans ses bras (Bonten), est morte dis-moi? Pourquoi garder ainsi sa dépouille?

Kyo :-Pour que tu lui rendes la vie.

Roi rouge :-Penses-tu réellement que j'exaucerai ton souhait ? Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Kyo :-Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser le choix.

Roi rouge :-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pas le choix ? Pauvre imbécile. Tu n'as pas bien comprit, je suis invincible. Par conséquent me tuer vous est impossible. Préparez-vous à mourir.

Une terrible bataille s'engagea alors pour la survie de leur avenir et du monde entier.

...

Après une lutte acharnée entre Kyo et l'ex-roi rouge, ce dernier finit enfin par comprendre qu'il était depuis le début dans l'erreur et accepta son sort.

Roi rouge :-Merci à toi Kyo de m'avoir rappelé ce qui était le plus important. Le rideau va bientôt tomber sur mon époque et sur celle des mibu. Seule la mort me permettra d'expier mes pêchés…

Kyo :-Attends tu ne peux pas disparaître maintenant, tu dois rendre la vie à Yuya.

Roi rouge :-J'aurais souhaité pouvoir accomplir ton vœu, cela m'aurait peut-être permis d'effacer une partie de mes fautes, mais je n'ai plus la force de le faire. Mon corps est en train de disparaître, la vie me quitte, je n'ai plus le pouvoir de rendre la vie… Mais toi Kyo, tu as ce pouvoir…

Kyo :-Quoi? Comment?

Roi rouge :-Ce pouvoir ne réside pas dans ta capacité à te battre ou de guérir, mais au plus profond de toi, dans ce que tu désires le plus. Un secret que tu caches au plus profond de ton cœur…Un secret que tu devras révéler le moment voulu… Toi seul peux la sauver désormais. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton corps plus rien n'est impossible pour toi, tu dois juste trouver le moyen… De toute ton âme, de toutes tes forces, de tout ton cœur… La volonté… L'union….

Kyo :- Rahhh! Cesse de parler par énigmes!

Roi rouge :-Adieu Kyo… Pardon… Et merci…

Sur ces derniers mots l'ex-roi rouge disparut tel un mirage laissant derrière lui un Kyo perplexe et désemparé.

Tous avaient écoutés les dernières paroles de l'ex-roi rouge sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tigre Rouge s'approcha alors de Kyo l'air grave.

Tigre :-Kyo ! Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire? Tu as vraiment le pouvoir de sauver Yuya? Si c'est le cas il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Kyo :-…..

Tigre :-Kyo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Bonten :- Tigre, calme-toi ! Je pense que Kyo à besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Mieux vaut le laisser seul pour le moment.

Akari :- Oui ! Personne ne semble vraiment savoir de quoi il a voulu parler, mais en attendant de trouver la réponse c'est l'heure des soins. Je suis heureuse, je vais apprendre encore pleins de secrets… Qui veut passer en premier? Toi d'abord Kyo?

Kyo :-Non! Occupe-toi des autres…

Akari :-Ah ! d'accord! Comme tu veux…

Pendant qu'Akari guérissait les blessures des uns et des autres, Kyo se tourmentait l'esprit à savoir comment redonner vie à sa planche à pain.

S'approchant de cette dernière qui avait été déposée à l'écart du combat, il se baissa sur elle, et à l'abri des regards caressa son visage. La mort n'avait eu raison de sa beauté. Elle paraissait si sereine, comme simplement endormie.

« Ce pouvoir est en toi…. Un grand secret…. L'union… »

Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Kyo se refusait à demander de l'aide à ses serviteurs, il avait bien trop de fierté. De plus il se considérait comme seul responsable de la mort de Yuya. Malgré ses blessures il rejetterait tous soins tant que la chasseuse de prime n'ouvrirait pas à nouveau les yeux. Etait-ce pour lui une manière de se punir pour l'avoir laissé mourir?

Kyo :-Rah ex-roi rouge ordure, qu'as-tu voulu dire? Comment faire? De quel pouvoir parlais-tu?

Il prit doucement le corps de Yuya contre lui se maudissant de ne trouver le moyen de la ramener.

Mais petit à petit une lumière se fit en lui.

Il avait dit : « De toute ton âme et de tout ton cœur… » Mais oui bien sur! Son pouvoir résidait là dans son envie, son désir, son besoin, sa passion, sa colère, sa souffrance et sa tristesse… Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand le cœur de Yuya avait cessé de battre, quand la mort l'avait emportée et qu'il s'était laissé submerger par la folie.

Sa volonté de la faire revivre était plus forte que tout et ce secret dont avait parlé l'ex-roi rouge était sans aucun doute son amour pour elle. Accepter ces sentiments qui avaient envahis son cœur et son esprit. L'avouer…Kyo commençait à comprendre.

Et pour se faire il devait s'unir à elle, ne faire plus qu'un par l'esprit et par le cœur. Yuya l'avait sans cesse encouragé croyant en lui de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir que Kyo vaincrait quoiqu'il arrive plaçant ainsi toute sa confiance entre les mains de cet homme et elle lui avait presque dit je t'aime avant de mourir.

Il comprit qu'il lui fallait alors synchroniser tout son être à celui de Yuya et laisser son énergie, son aura, sa vie s'écouler à travers chaque parcelle du corps de celle-ci.

Kyo n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour une chose pareille. Après avoir rencontré Yuya pour la première fois il s'était dit que se serait amusant de la regarder vivre il ne s'était alors pas préparé à s'attacher à elle, à un point qu'il ne se sentirait plus capable de poursuivre sa route sans elle à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui avait apporté bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Lui le légendaire démon possédait désormais un cœur…S'était-il pour autant affaibli? Certains le penserait, mais pas ses compagnons d'armes…

Akari :-Kyo ! Kyo ! C'est à ton tour. Je vais te soigner.

Toute la bande arriva à ses côtés lui demandant s'il avait trouvé le moyen de ramener Yuya parmi eux, mais il leur intima l'ordre de se taire et repoussa Akari.

Kyoshiro :-Kyo, tu as trouvé le moyen de sauver Yuya?

Kyo :-Je crois!

Tigre :-Mais c'est formidable! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Kyo :-Les serviteurs n'ont pas à poser de questions, alors maintenant fermez-là et restez là!

Il prit alors Yuya dans ses bras, se leva et s'éloigna du groupe qui le regardait étonné. Il ne voulait pas que ses compagnons puissent voir comment il allait s'y prendre pour réinsuffler la vie à la jolie blonde.

Il posa délicatement le corps de la chasseuse de prime sur le sol, lui ouvrit son yukata en grand, et ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir les courbes harmonieuses de la fine silhouette. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il aurait du consumer ce corps parfait depuis bien longtemps. Mais rien n'était perdu. Quand sa planche à pain aurait retrouvé vie, il lui demanderait de le remercier d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'attendrait pas. Héhé, quel vicieux ce Kyo!

Il quitta également le haut de son kimono, et s'allongea sur le corps de Yuya, passant une main sous sa tête et une autre dans son dos la tenant ainsi bien serrée contre lui. Il sentit une osmose totale se créer durant cette union. Il se promit qu'une fois ressuscitée il savourait ce corps la faisant ainsi sienne.

Oubliant la réalité, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuya, ferma les yeux, et son corps à l'abandon se laissa aller libérant son énergie et son aura, s'emplissant la tête d'images et de souvenirs de tous leurs moments passés ensemble. S'unir pour ne faire qu'un, frôler la mort pour redonner la vie, tel était le but qu'il s'était fixé pour revoir le sourire de cette fille. Lui avouer ses sentiments…

Kyo :-Yuya ! Reviens !

Il serrait Yuya si fort contre lui cherchant à se fondre en elle qu'une lumière aveuglante surgit de leurs poitrines les emprisonnant tous deux dans une immense bulle d'or les séparant du monde réel. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, seuls leurs corps mêlés dans une parfaite symbiose flottait dans une douce et enivrante chaleur. L'ex-roi rouge ne s'était pas trompé, Kyo avait bien un grand pouvoir caché tout au fond de lui.

Kyo :-Yuya ! Je… Je t'…Putain, je t'aime planche, alors reviens !

Ca y'est il était parvenu à le dire. Ces mots avaient été pour lui presque impossible à prononcer, mais, pour toucher l'âme et le cœur de Yuya par ses sentiments il avait fallu que ça sorte. Il libéra alors davantage d'énergie, retira sa main de sous le dos de sa compagne, et la plongea en elle de la même manière que l'avait fait Saisei.

Kyo :-Yuya !

Alors très lentement, Yuya ouvrit les yeux rencontrant ceux de Kyo et lui sourit doucement.

Yuya :-Kyo…. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve.

Kyo :-Ah oui?

Yuya :-Oui, je marchais seule au milieu d'un champ de fleurs…. J'avais peur…. Et je t'ai vu au loin…. Je t'ai couru après, je criais ton nom mais tu ne te retournais pas…. Je ne parvenais pas à te rattraper…. J'ai commencé à pleurer, et alors je t'ai entendu…. Je t'ai vu te retourner et me tendre la main. Je l'ai saisi et…

Kyo :-Tu t'es réveillée.

La lumière qui les enveloppait tout deux commençait à disparaître. Yuya réalisa alors qu'elle était couchée, le kimono ouvert, Kyo allongé sur elle. Elle frémit, baissa les yeux mais ne tenta pas de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme qui la tenait toujours étroitement serrait contre lui. Elle n'en avait pas la force et se mit à rougir de cette situation. Kyo pouffa devant l'air ahuri de la jolie blonde.

Kyo :-Que se passe t-il planche à pain? Serais-tu mal à l'aise? Je viens tout juste de te ramener tu pourrais me remercier.

Yuya :-Kyo ! Je…

Elle se rappela soudainement en détail, tel un flash, ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour un long moment… Shinrei… Le dragon… Non, elle ne s'était pas endormie. Elle avait perdu la vie après que le dragon d'eau lui ait déchiqueter le cœur. Et Kyo….

Yuya :-Merci…. Kyo ! Tu…

Une larme mêlée de bonheur et de reconnaissance coula sur sa joue.

Yuya :-Tu m'as ramené Kyo, merci… Tu m'as sauvé de ce néant.

Alors elle pleura pour de bon, et Kyo relâcha son étreinte pour essuyer d'un revers de mains ses larmes.

Entendant les autres approcher il se redressa, referma son kimono et aida Yuya à se relever. Mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas à tenir sur ses jambes. Revenir du royaume des ombres n'était pas facile à vivre. Kyo la souleva de terre la prenant dans ses bras, et Yuya lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse qu'il lui renvoya.

Des cris de joie retentirent quand la bande aperçut Kyo tenant une Yuya bien vivante dans ses bras. Tigre se jeta sur elle prêt à l'embrasser mais il reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure en guise de retrouvailles. On lui posait mille et une questions sur son état de santé, mais d'un seul regard de Kyo ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le moment de la harceler.

En effet elle paraissait épuisée. Bien qu'elle souriait, heureuse de revoir tous le monde, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir de fatigue.

Le groupe quitta alors la tour rouge dans de grandes effusions de joie laissant Yuya seule avec le démon. C'est avec une toute petite voix qu'elle s'adressa à son sauveur.

Yuya :-Kyo! Je pense que tu peux me poser maintenant. Je devrais réussir à marcher.

Sans se poser plus de questions, Kyo la posa à terre, mais elle s'écroula aussitôt tombant lourdement sur les fesses.

Kyo :-C'était sur! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir tenir debout alors que tu reviens tout juste de l'autre monde? Quelle fille stupide.

Yuya :-La ferme Kyo!

Il s'agenouilla se plaçant ainsi à sa hauteur et la regarda fixement de ses yeux rouges la faisant de nouveau rougir. Alors se produisit une chose à laquelle Yuya ne s'était pas attendue. Il tendit la main vers son visage, caressa doucement sa joue et agrippa son menton entre ses doigts sans la lâcher du regard.

Yuya :-Kyo?

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes faisant s'agrandir de surprise les yeux de la chasseuse de prime.

« Yuya, je t'aime… » Ces paroles firent écho dans l'esprit de la jolie blonde. Elle avait entendu ces mots prononcés par Kyo il y a peu, elle en était presque certaine. Oui, juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, elle avait entendu sa voix lui demandant de revenir. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Kyo n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille; non, le démon au cœur de pierre ne se serait jamais abaissé à avouer de tels sentiments. Il ne savait pas aimer…Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Kyo libéra les lèvres de Yuya et observa sa réaction. Elle avait encore les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et de confusion. Mais il crût déceler dans ses prunelles une nouvelle lueur.

Yuya :- Kyo ! Tu…

Kyo :-…..

Yuya :-Quand j'étais dans l'autre monde, je t'ai entendu m'appeler mais tu as dis quelque chose d'autre…

Mais déjà Kyo se détournait d'elle la laissant assise par terre. Il s'était juré d'être moins distant, moins froid, moins cruel avec elle, mais il craignait que montrer ses véritables sentiments le rendrait moins effrayant, plus vulnérable et surtout, il pensait qu'aimer une femme et vivre cet amour au grand jour ferait de lui quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il ne serait plus le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démon, le meurtrier de mille personnes.

Mais après avoir vécu cette expérience douloureuse il prit le parti de prendre sur lui et d'avouer à cette fille sa faiblesse.

Kyo :-Planche à pain !

Yuya :-…..

Kyo :-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dis alors je ne le répéterai pas. A partir de maintenant tu es ma propriété et tu marcheras devant moi, il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. Je veux t'avoir sous les yeux à chaque instant, je ne laisserai plus une telle chose arrivée, je le promets.

Il se retourna alors brusquement vers Yuya qui le regardait les yeux humides, l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle cria son mécontentement et lui tambourina le dos mais renonça bien vite.

Elle se mit à sourire, et sentit tout son être s'emplir d'un délicieux bonheur. Malgré la dureté et la froideur de sa voix, et le choix des mots, Kyo lui avait ouvert son cœur. Le démon était peut-être capable de sentiments humains; mais Yuya savait que Kyo ne se comporterait jamais comme un homme amoureux mais ça lui était égal, c'était Kyo après tout…

* * *

J'ai fait revenir Yuya parmi nous d'une manière un peu bizarre je l'avoue. Mais au moins elle est vivante. Alors pas trop déçues par cette suite?


End file.
